Coming Home
by TheEternalWinry
Summary: Ed comes home after three long years to an angry and very hurt Winry. Sparks fly in more ways than one, but is Ed hiding something? How sincere is the reason behind his touch?
1. Coming Home

So, this is my new Ed x Winry fanfic. There will be a second chapter. Read and enjoy! Please review. I really hope you guys like it! It's full of kissy fluff! Yay for fluff!

Sometimes, people in your life go out of it for a reason. Then, in some unknown way, they come back to you.

Or they show up at your front door at one in the afternoon. Which is exactly what happened the day Edward Elric came back into my life.

I had just finished writing my professional letter to an out of city client. I flopped on the couch and gazed up at the ceiling, my mind lost to the clouds.

A knock on the front door brought me back to earth. I answered with a smile and said, "Can I help—"

I froze. Like, _deep_ froze. There, standing on my front step, was Edward Elric, an unreadable expression on his face. He sucked in a breath to speak.

I slammed the door.

_It's okay, Winry,_ I told myself. _Just stay calm, for Heaven's sake_.

I hadn't seen him in three years. No phone calls, letters; I just knew he was alive by the occasional article in the newspaper. But he'd abandoned me completely. Granny had gone to live in the West; I was alone.

For one whole year, I grieved. I wanted to see him so badly it was tangible. And then I finally got it through my thick skull that he wasn't coming back. I started the process of burying him in my heart, down so deep I could barely see him anymore.

Now, of course, he was here in front of my house, waiting for me. I couldn't think.

_No, Winry. Be strong. He has no power over you anymore. _

I kick-started my brain and opened the door. "What is it, Ed?"

"I'm back, Winry. I missed you."

"No, I mean, what do you want, so you can GO AWAY and never return?" I made my face as hard and cold as I could under the circumstances. Deep down I was dancing with joy that he'd missed me too.

"Winry…" Ed sighed. "I wanted to come back for Mom's fifteenth anniversary. It's coming up. And since I have no place to stay…"

I wanted to yell and scream, but I had to be an adult about this. "You'll sleep on the couch." _This is a mistake of gargantuan proportions,_ I sang to myself. "For how long?"

I made a face. "Fine." I turned on my heel and moved for the stairs. "But you're cooking for yourself."

He smiled dangerously. _He's grown up, _I thought to myself, ignoring the way that smile sent a jolt to my stomach.

"If you say so," he said. Since when did his voice get so deep? I wondered as I flopped on my bed. I cried for the allotted half an hour and then went back downstairs to make dinner.

I could feel him watching me.

A faint blush crept up the back of my neck. My heart was racing. _No, stop it,_ I told myself sharply.

I heard footsteps behind me. Without warning, I felt arms go around me, doing nothing to help my racing heart.

_First he shows up at my house, completely unannounced, and now he's holding me—_

_- So close, _my mind whispered.

_Shut up,_ I told that stupid little voice. "What are you doing?" My voice was _not_ shaking. It just sounded like it.

"I've missed you, Winry. You have no idea." Ed's lips skimmed across the back of my neck, sending tiny strikes of lightning through me.

"Three years, Ed?" I said softly. "Three years?"

"It's complicated. But I'm home now."

That ticked me off. "No, Ed!" I pushed him away. "You don't get to show up here after three _years_ and just expect me to act like nothing's happened." I hit my stride and ploughed on. "Do you know how hard it's been for me without you? Wishing every _day_ you'd come back, and dying slowly every day you didn't? I waited," my voice dropped to a whisper. "I waited so long."

"Winry." Ed tried to hold me, but I kept pushing him away. "I was in official military business and I wanted to come home, but I couldn't."

"It's not like it matters," I said flatly. "It's over Ed. You're too late. I don't need you in my life again. It's not worth all the worry and pain." I turned my back and walked away.

Ed's hand shot out of nowhere, grabbing my arm and pulling me back to him, ignoring my struggles.

"Please don't say that, Winry." There was agony in his voice.

"Let me go," I ordered.

He held me tighter. "No."

A note of panic rose into my voice. "Ed. Let go." I started struggling harder.

He leaned back, caught my face between his hands, and kissed me.

I wanted nothing more than to sink into his arms and let him kiss me into oblivion. Instead, I fought. Not just him, but myself. The urge to just give in was overwhelming. _Don't do it,_ I begged myself. _You can't afford that kind of disappointment again_.

Ed pulled away slowly. His eyes were closed, like he was savoring the moment.

I was trembling. I could still feel his touch, the little volts of electricity still going through my blood stream.

I wanted to slap him, but I was afraid that if I touched him, I'd fall apart completely. My knees were weak; I was terrified they were going to give and _he'd_ be the one to catch me.

Ed took a step toward me. I took a shaky step back.

"Winry." Ed clucked his tongue, scolding gently. "Stop running. There's no point. You know I'll catch you."

My stomach clenched with what I'm quite sure was fear and my voice was shaking beyond my control when I said, "Why are you chasing me?"

Ed smiled another dangerous smile that sent a wave of heat rolling through me and took another step forward. I took a step backward, taking a second to really look at him. His cloak was falling back on his arms. The black of his shirt contrasted with his white smile and complemented the dangerous burning in his golden eyes. He'd grown a few inches. I hated to say it, but… Ed looked good. I mean, _**really**_ good.

_ Stop that, you shouldn't be admire—looking at—his… broad… shoulders, and…_

_What are you doing?_ I demanded of myself. _It doesn't affect you one bit how gorgeous he is. No, not gorgeous. He's just…_

The ebb and flow of my thoughts was making me dizzy. I shook my head to clear it.

That bastard took yet _another_ step forward, that smile on his face.

I kept backing away as he crept forward. "Yes, Ed," I said, more confidently than I actually felt. "Why _are_ you chasing me? You'll never even dream of catching me."

"How can you even dream of running, Winry, on your trembling legs?" He backed me up against the back door, one hand on the side of my head as he leaned into me.

Crap, he noticed! "My legs are not trembling."

"Really." He leaned closer, his eyes burning, doing absolutely _nothing_ for the blush on my face.

"Really."

"Then why are you blushing? Why are you breathing so hard? Why," he said, his voice dropping an octave. "Are you looking at my mouth like that?" He smiled, the dying sunlight framing his face from the front window, making him look like my own personal angel of death.

"I am **not**!" My face was hot.

"Winry." Ed looked at me, leaning even closer, our noses touching, our breath mingling. He smelled so… masculine. Then I rethought what I just did and kicked myself.

I had to escape. I wasn't sure I could fight off another kiss. I wouldn't survive it.

I felt for the doorknob and turned it right as Ed leaned forward. I kicked him in the shins and ran out the door. I heard his footsteps behind me.

I raced down the hill and turned into that little thicket behind my neighbors' house, hearing Ed behind me.

"What part of 'there's no point' do you not seem to get?" he called. I felt like I was hiding from an axe murderer.

"Winry? You know that it's not safe out here, right?" That made me feel better. He was worried.

"I can play games too, Winry. Seriously, just come out."

"I don't want to!" I shouted. Footsteps came in my direction. I ran out, away from him.

"Winry? Winry?" he kept calling me. I snuck out of the woods and ran back to the house, locking both doors.

Ed didn't like that. He realized I was gone ten minutes later and came pounding at the door. "This isn't funny, Winry!"

I snickered. "Yes, Ed, it kind of is."

I sat down at my work table and started tinkering with another client's automail. I had just finished the reinforcement on the hand when I was lifted out of my chair. I started kicking.

"Ed!"

"You really need to remember to lock the windows," Ed hissed in my ear. I had just enough time to curse myself before he set me on my feet. His hair was falling out of its braid. He looked furious, yet entertained.

"I caught you. Now surrender." He kissed my nose.

"Never," I said breathlessly.

"Well then." Ed placed his lips on mine with a passion that could have set the whole house on fire. He backed me into the wall. Unconsciously, I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He backed us up onto the couch, intertwined, him lying on top of me. This time, there was no resisting him.

My body took over. My arms wove around his neck, pulling him closer, wishing he'd never let me go.

His fingers were tracing my spine, making my eyes roll back in my head just a little. I'd been aching for his touch for so long; it felt like air to dying lungs.

Ed pushed me back.

"Ed?"

"Winry… are you… I mean, you fought me earlier."

"It's because of you." The truth was surging forward. I couldn't look into his eyes, filled with concern for my mental well being, and lie. It wasn't possible. "You make me nuts, Ed. I can't look at you, I can't even think about you without going insane. You hold a part of me in your hand, and that part contains my sanity."

Ed grinned. "Winry—"

"You have no idea what it did to me, to be left alone this long. And now you're back, and I'm so confused. I don't—"

He pulled me close. "I'm so sorry, Winry." He gripped me tighter. "I missed you too. I missed you so much it hurt. But just knowing you were here, ali—" He broke off, and I felt his teeth clench.

"What?"

"Nothing." He pulled away.

"Were you about to say, 'alive'?" I asked him, putting my hand on his arm.

He grabbed my hand and held it, tracing circles on the back. "Winry. Come on." He laughed. "Why would you be in danger?"

"Yeah." I laughed too, but I watched his face and saw the unmistakable look of a liar.

Something wasn't right. I was sure of it. Ed was hiding something. And I was going to find out.

I just didn't know exactly how bad things were going to get. Or how deadly.


	2. Chapter 2: Flight of Lovers

CH 2, Ed's POV. Enjoy R + R please! It gets pretty serious. Not much fluff. A little, but not much. Sorry. Even I have to be serious sometimes.

Disclaimer (I don't wanna get removed) I OWN NOTHING IN FMA OR FMA BROTHERHOOD!

I couldn't tell her. I simply couldn't tell her. I couldn't bear to make her cry. And I didn't want the broken neck I knew I'd get when she found out I lied to her. I just couldn't tell her this was the last goodbye.

For the past few hours, every single time I looked into her blue eyes I felt a twinge of guilt and a wave of desire. I just wanted to sink into the vast ocean of her eyes and drown in them.

I could barely choke down my dinner past the lump of fear in my throat. All day, as I was going home, I had to fight back tears with everything I had. I'd completely lost my manliness and was reduced to a crying mess. The letter in my pocket weighed a thousand pounds.

I saw all the emotions flit across her face when she saw me. Shock, disbelief, joy, hurt, anger, and then her protective wall of no emotion. It killed me that she felt she had to protect herself from me.

Some part of her must know that I was lying through my teeth. _Why?_ I asked myself. _Why does it have to be this way_? _Why?_

I didn't lie about one thing; those kisses. Those were real, honest expressions of my deepest desires. Knowing this was the last day I would ever see her made me lose control.

I'd been lying since the moment I opened my mouth. I knew the risk I was taking, but I had to see her. I had to. It was a physical need, like air or water.

I'd come to say goodbye. She'd hear me, even if I didn't say it out loud. She'd wake up tomorrow and find me gone and know I'd said goodbye. After all, traitors against Amestrus didn't live long.

The letter in my pocket warned me about my impending arrest. It warned me if anyone aided me, they were to be sentenced to death as well.

I was risking everything for just a few hours with her. I'd hate myself for this later. But for right now, as I held her in my arms, I really didn't care.

I was thrilled to know she wanted me too. Her touch burned like wildfire across my skin. Her confession, while touching my very soul, drove a stake through my heart. _This is going to kill her,_ I thought. _It's already killing me. This goodbye is going to kill us both. Literally._

Al had already run for it. I'd made him. My brother wasn't going to die. I would. It was my turn to give up everything.

In the morning, Colonel Mustang was coming for me. If he found me in this house, he'd burn it to the ground, taking Winry's sleeping face with it.

_Over my dead body, _I thought. _Oh, I guess that's actually the case._

I held her tighter, unconsciously responding to the thoughts running through my head. There was no way I could tear myself away from her tonight, so I decided to take in as much of this as I could before it was turned to ashes.

"I really missed you," I told her quietly.

"And me too," she whispered, her soft lips brushing my ear.

I shifted so we were face to face again. I waited for her consent, and then I brought her lips back to mine, holding her hard against me.

I lost myself in the moment and rolled over so I was on top of her. The tip of my tongue touched her bottom lip. She parted her lips and sighed, her sweet breath making me dizzy.

With her help I pulled my shirt off, wanting to feel her on my bare skin. My hair had fallen loose. She reached up and crushed the ends of my hair between her fingers as she pulled me closer. She wasn't being fair; I could almost feel things in the tips of my hair. She released my hair and started tracing patterns on my back. A small groan escaped me.

I really wanted to go further. I couldn't. I wouldn't. She'd think of me tomorrow and think I'd used her just for that. Wasn't the case, but it couldn't help but be read like that.

I pulled myself back. "Winry." I was breathless. I leaned my forehead against hers. "It's enough. Don't make me do something you'll regret."

She nodded, tears in her eyes. And so we slept like that, with my arms loosely wrapped around her, nose in her neck. It was the most peaceful night's sleep I'd had, well, since I'd last seen her.

Dawn came. It woke me up, and I realized Mustang was coming for me in a matter of minutes.

Make that seconds. I could hear his footsteps. _No! Not yet! Don't make me leave her!_

Those were military grade boots; no luck with it being the milkman. I raced to the front door before he could disturb the sleeping girl in my arms.

"Mustang."

"It's time to go, Fullmetal. Wake up the girl." Mustang's face was hard and cold.

"What?" Horror washed through me. "NO! Mustang, she's innocent. I haven't said one word!"

"I'm supposed to believe you?" He crossed his arms.

"Mustang, please. I'll come with you without a fight—just don't hurt her!"

He raised his Flame Alchemy-gloved hands. "Let's go."

I had no choice. I turned to go wake up Winry—

—And kicked Mustang in the shins. I turned to run, knowing he'd chase me and leave her.

It didn't work that way. He grabbed my arm and hauled me closer, holding my arm in a way that didn't encourage escape; I'd break my arm.

Winry heard the struggle. "Ed?" she said sleepily.

She sounded so cute! "No! Winry, run!" I yelled.

"Why?" she mumbled, coming into the entryway. She spotted Mustang and said, "Colonel? What…"

"Winry!" I begged. "Please! Forget me and run. _**RUN**_!"

She turned to do so, but Mustang grabbed her by her hair and pulled her close too. "You're not going anywhere. You and the Fullmetal Alchemist are coming with me. You are under arrest, charged with aiding a traitor against Amestrus."

Winry's eyes went wide. She looked at me, just as I'd feared she would. "Ed? This is what you were hiding?"

I hung my head. One truth always prevails. This was no different. _She must hate me now, _I thought. _I lied to her._

"Why did you lie to me?" Her voice was quiet, defeated.

"Because I had to. I was trying to avoid this." I said softly. "I'm so sorry."

She took my hand. I looked up at her, shocked.

"Move." Mustang started dragging us behind him as he marched to the train station.

I looked at Winry. She had a fine, lithe form; she could run fast if forced. If I could give her that chance…

"What's going to happen to us?" I asked loudly.

"You are both being taken to stand trial for your crimes." Mustang was clear and cold. We wouldn't get away from him by buying sympathy.

I kicked a rock, thinking. I mouthed to Winry. _Follow my lead._

We bought tickets, Mustang's face changing into a friendly mask as he talked to the half-dead night clerk.

I raised my foot, showing Winry. She did the same. I silently counted down. The train was pulling up; Mustang's grip was loosening unconsciously…

**Now.** I stomped, **hard**, on Mustang's foot. Winry did the same. He grunted. I took a millisecond to think, _I can't believe that worked_.

And then we were off, our arms torn from his grip as we flew to the train.

We got on board just as the doors were closing. Mustang got on two cars behind us.

"First chance we get, we have to jump. The gulch. Do you remember the gulch?" She nodded. "We jump there."

"This is insane," she said.

I kissed her quickly. "It'll be all right."

Mustang was moving and the gulch was in sight. I took a deep breath, grabbed Winry's hand, and leaped just as his hand closed around the air where my sleeve had been a second before.

We rolled down the hill, where we lay for just a second, gasping for air. Mustang wasn't far behind us, but I didn't turn around to check.

We raced across the open farmland, just like we had when we were kids. The wind was sweeping the grass around us, and I took a second, just a second, to appreciate how beautiful this was. The sky was open and blue. The grass was long and beautiful, dancing in the breeze. And Winry was there, smiling, her blue eyes the color of the sky, remembering the carefree days before everything went wrong.

But something was wrong. I smelled ozone.

_NO!_ I screamed silently.

I pushed Winry down just as a jet of flames flew over our heads.

"Go!" I shouted, and we ran again, the hard, desperate run of fleeing prey. We kicked up dust as we ran.

We finally lost him in some little town on the outskirts of our Risembool.

"We could live here, you know," I mused out loud. It was a cute little town. "We'd be the runaway couple from a long way away, outrunning our vicious parents."

"Ed." Winry looked at me. "That wouldn't work. You know that. My _business_ is back home, in Risembool. I belong there. And, my dear, so do you."

"I know." I started thinking. "But if we go back, we'll have to run again."

There had to be a way to end this.

"Ed." Winry took my hands. "I'd run anywhere, as long as you were the one running with me."

"I know what you mean."

"I'd go anywhere with you," we said in harmony.

"How sweet."

I stiffened, ready to run again.

"Don't worry, Fullmetal," Mustang said, waving his hand. "This was a test."

My jaw fell open. "_**WHAT?"**_

"It's routine. All State Alchemists have to go through this. I did. It's designed to test your skills as an alchemist. You didn't use any alchemy when I attacked you, because there were civilians present. You pass." He smiled.

I pounced on him, punching him. "Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me? I'd been worried sick about this since I'd gotten that letter. I was _convinced_ this was the only night I'd ever get to spend with—" I broke off, the realization dawning on me.

I had forever with Winry now.

Mustang smiled.

I turned to Winry, laughing. I grabbed her and kissed her, dancing around. I lifted her into the air and twirled her around, then set her down and held her. So many emotions were coursing through me; I wanted to laugh and cry and sing all at the same time.

Winry and I had all of forever. Starting….

As soon as Mustang left.

The sun was climbing, rising higher and higher. It was the start of a brand new day.

With her.

(Meanwhile, in Shing…)

Al wandered around the streets of the palace city. A messenger came running up, letter in hand.

_Dear Mr. Elric,_

_ I apologize for the inconvenience we caused you. We at Colonel Mustang's office deeply regret the journey you had to make. We were merely testing your brother as a State Alchemist. The Colonel is pleased to inform you that he passed._

_Sincerely,_

_ Riza Hawkeye_

_P.S. It was all the Colonel's idea._

Alphonse gritted his non-existent teeth.

"He's dead!"

_No kidding, _Ed and Winry thought, sensing the waves of death coming across the desert.

_Nice knowin' ya, Mustang._

I just had to add in that part. Poor Alphonse… but in my mind, he's a third wheel. Sorry, Al! Read and review, please! Thank you!


End file.
